Hugh has Anger-Management Issues
by Galefire
Summary: "IMMA UNLEASH MY RAGE!" Hugh has always had problems controlling his fury, but after an especially irritating conversation with Kyouhei, he finally loses it. However, this doesn't come without consequences; now he's forced to go through one of the most painful procedures known to history: Anger management class! On hiatus.


**...I had to write this. **

**NOTE:**

**Kyouhei= Nate, B2/W2 boy. **

**Mei= Rosa B2/W2 girl **

**Hugh= B2/W2 rival. **

**Cheren= Peter Pan. 0-0**

**Pairings: None. Unless you take everything for shipping, I GUESS you could POSSIBLY, MAYBE see a LITTLE Kyouhei/Mei, but that's for a different day *hint hint?* **

**Disclaimer: Well, no. I don't. So stop thinking I do. **

**Look, if I owned Pokemon then there would be wild Mudkips. **

**Seriously you guys. WILD. MUDKIPS.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

"...And that's exactly why and how the Torchic crossed the pickle!" Kyouhei finished, looking rather proud of himself.

Hugh groaned loudly. Another day, another rant about random crap nobody cared about in the slightest. Seriously, wasn't this the second time he had heard this in the past hour?

Deciding to ignore him, Hugh looked down at the sandwich his mother expected him to eat.

Quillfish.

Again.

He could swear she was just mocking him at this point.

As if this day wasn't already bad enough. He was stuck hanging out with Kyouhei for crying out loud!

_KYOUHEI! _

"Only six more hours," The pineapple haired trainer reminded himself. "Then you're free! FREE! Free like a little birdy! Peep peep peep!" Hugh started twitching.

It appears that his sanity is a little bit low at the moment.

"Hey Hugh!" Kyouhei spoke up again, poking him in the arm.

He sighed. "What now?!"

"Do you know why the Torchic crossed the road?"

"YES! OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly, random dubstep music started playing in the background. Hugh turned around, crimson eyes narrowed with curiosity. Standing behind them was a weird-ass looking girl with a big green hat, along with a orange vest thingy, a big green hat, a white shirt, a big green hat, a big green hat, and, last but certainly not least, a big green hat.

"You have a big green hat," Kyouhei remarked bluntly, staring in awe.

"Wow, thanks for noticing!" The girl exclaimed joyfully.

Hugh sighed. "Bianca, what are you-"

She has a big green hat.

"WOULD YOU STOP?!" He snapped, getting up from his seat on the park bench and glaring at the author.

The two behind him exchanged awkward glances.

"Who's he talking to?" Bianca whispered, casting Hugh an odd look.

Kyouhei shrugged. "He's so weird sometimes."

"Hey," She nudged him. "Do you know how the chicken crossed the road?"

"No! Please tell me! I've been dying to hear this!"

Hugh gave them both and awkward look.

"You... You do know I can hear you... Right?"

Bianca and Kyouhei cast eachother a glance.

"Should we kill him?"

"Defiantly."

"I'll get the goat milk."

Hugh held up his hands. "Nobody is killing anyone!"

"Aww..."

"Killjoy..."

"You're just pissy about the fact that you lost your sister's Purrlion, aren't you?" Bianca questioned, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"He's very pissy," Kyouhei nodded.

Hugh's eyes twitched. That did it.

Nobody ever brought up the Purrlion thing.

NOBODY.

EVER.

Slamming his hands down on the back of the bench for some reason, the dark blue haired trainer gave them both a dirty look, expression beyond furious.

"OH, YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, DO YOU?!" He snapped. "HUH?! HUH?! HUH?!"

"...Sorta..." They admitted.

"NOW HOW FUNNY WOULD IT BE IF I TORE YOUR VOCAL CORDS?!"

"...Uh... Slightly less... funny?"

"Why... I... I... Grr... Nurg..." Hugh started trembling with fury, making unintelligible noises as he did so.

Kyouhei and Bianca exchanged terrified glances.

"IMMA UNLEASH MY RAGE!" He screamed, leaping at them.

The two screamed like the babies they are and ran around in circles, sobbing. Suddenly, Hugh pulled a knife out of god knows where and threw it at Bianca. The sharp bladed weapon glinted maliciously as it flew at the girl with the BIG GREEN HAT. However, despite Hugh's best efforts, the knife missed her by literal miles (because he sucks just that badly), and embedded itself into a tree.

A BIRTCH tree.

_Oooooohhhh. _

Kyouhei and Bianca stared at the knife, blinking in confusion, before breaking out into uncontrolable laughter.

"Y-your hair looks like a pineapple!" Kyouhei exclaimed between laughs.

Hugh's face fell lower then gas prices are high. "What?!"

"I-it's true!" Bianca giggled. "I bet your mom is still in diapers!"

"...I have NO idea what the HELL that was supposed to mean," Hugh growled.

The two were silent for a moment, before once again breaking out into a fit of hysterics.

Hugh sighed. This teared it. He'd had enough. There was NO WAY he was going to put up with this *Shroomish* anymore.

He. Was. Done. Like. Dinner.

Hugh raised his head and glared at Kyouhei, red eyes alive with built up fury.

The rival took a deep breath. He had wanted to say this for many, many years.

"Kyouhei," He growled, attracting the younger trainer's attention. "Has it ever occurred to you that you are in desperate need of a haircut?"

Kyouhei's eyes widened with shock, staring at Hugh in disbelief. Hugh felt his heart sink.

He knew what was coming.

Bianca raised a hand to her mouth. "Well, we're f*cked."

000000000000000000000000000

Mei let out a groan of irritation as her phone rang, the irritating sounds of Justin Bidoof's hit song, "Baltoy" screeching in her ears. Letting out a long, drawn out sigh, she picked up the device and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked softly.

"Uh, yes, hi Mei," The sound of Hugh's voice sounded out, the distinct sound of someone crying their eyes out in the background. "Umm... We may have a problem..."

The girl hung her head in annoyance, taking a seat on her bright blue bed. "What is it this time?"

"Well, uh..."

"Yes?" Her tone was filled with impatience.

Hugh sounded hesitant. "I... I kind of insulted Kyouhei's hair."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Uh, Mei?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

The girl could hear him pulling away from the phone, only to return shortly afterwards, still sounding nervous. "Quiet down, Mei, it's not that big of a deal."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!" She screeched, breaking every peice of glass in a five-mile radios. The girl was gritting her teeth together. "YOU ISULTED _KYOUHEI'S_ HAIR! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

"I do now," Hugh winced.

Mei moaned in annoyance, lying down her bed. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks Mei."

"Thank me on your deathbed," She grumbled, slamming her flip phone shut.

Getting up from her bed with a sigh, the girl grabbed her light blue jacket off a nearby hook and carefully began to put it on, grumbling to herself.

"Arceus, whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry."

0000~Lawl, timeskips are fun!~000

"YOU. STUPID. SON. OF. A. MUK!" Bianca screeched, throwing random parts of her spoon collection and the Quilfish haired trainer.

Hugh ducked under a bench to avoid being hit, the peices of silverwear bouncing dangerously close to his face. Bianca had good aim. It wouldn't be long before she successfully pounded his face in.

Cursing loudly, he turned to Cheren, who was for some reason here, just not helping.

"Cheren," Hugh began, voice shaking with anger as he dodged yet another spoon. "Would you kindly consider maybe, I don't know... DOING SOMETHING?!"

Cheren shook his head, keeping a fair distance away. "Sorry, but I've dealt with Bianca when she's angry."

"SO?!"

"...Even wonder where my glasses went?" The gym leader gave him a serious look.

"...Where?" The trainer with the Sandslash hair asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"In my left kidney."

"...Oh dear."

Cheren nodded solemnly. "There's only one thing worse then Bianca when she's angry, and that's-"

"HUGH!" A sudden roar of anger rang out from someplace in the park, sounding closer with every syllable.

Hugh and Cheren looked over there shoulders in surprise, and even Kyouhei, who had been curled up by some tree, sobbing like a baby, stopped what he was doing.

Bianca however, continued to throw random crap in the idiot's direction, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

Quick as a flash, Mei stormed out of the shadows of the trees, fuming. Her light brown eyes were cold and searching, narrowed down to the point of slits. The girl curled her fists into balls. She muttered curses under her breath; curses so bad that the author would have to change the rating so she decide to describe them.

Mei stomped her way forwards, giving cold looks to everyone she passed, until she finally stood before Hugh, glowering.

Mr. Pineapple-Head looked up, relief washing over his features. Ignoring the fact that Bianca was still throwing spoons at him, he got up.

"Mei, thank goodness it's you! You see, I-" He was cut off by a fist slamming him in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mei yelled as he fell back down to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU, SIX YEARS OLD?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Kyouhei looked up from the spot where he had been crying like a baby as he heard Mei's voice, eyes sparkling. With a sound of pure joy, he leapt over to the brown haired girl, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Mei!" He exclaimed happily.

She sighed, but smiled as she patted him on the head. "Hello, Kyouhei."

Meanwhile, Bianca reached down for another spoon to throw at her target, but found that her hand only met solid ground. Growling, she flipped her head over.

Out of ammo.

Fan-tucking-Fastic.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the blonde girl caught sight of a faint flash of silver. Instantly knowing what it was, an evil grin spread across her face.

Perfect.

"AND IF YOU EVEN DO THAT AGAIN," Mei continued to scream, Kyouhei still hugging her. "I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU IN YOUR NIGHTMARES! IS THAT C-" Suddenly, a laptop flew out of nowhere and smashed her on the side of the head, cutting her off.

Thankfully, it only hit on of her hair buns, and since that bun was stale, the computer only smashed in peices, falling harmlessly to the ground.

Cheren blinked. "That was one of the weirdest things I've ever read, and I teach youngster Joey."

Everyone turned to see Bianca, the assistant hiding behind the bench, blushing nervously.

"U-um... Sorry Mei. I didn't mean to hit you... Whoopsies."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes and turned back to her victim.

"Hugh," Her voice was shaking. "There's only one place for you now."

He looked up fearfully. "Where?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Anger-Management class."

The affect was instant.

"NOOOOOO!"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Have any advice for me? Tips? Don't be afraid to share! **

**This will be a three-chapter story! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~*Galefire***


End file.
